


Traditions

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "You wrote me a letter."
Relationships: Pete Davidson/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Traditions

Y/N lets out a small chuckle seeing who sent her mail.  
“What’s funny?” Pete asks, over the phone.  
“You wrote me a letter.”  
She can’t see him, but he blushes. “Yeah. You told me about how your grandpa always did that when he had a job that took him away, so I thought I would follow.”  
“That’s really sweet, I didn’t think you would remember that.” She admits, having only brought it up once.  
“It stuck with me.” He tells her.

The letters keep coming every week he’s gone, meaning she gets a total of eight letters. When she gets home and spots him standing in the entryway, waiting for her, letter in hand, she laughs.

“You know, you’re home right?” She teases, kissing him.  
He chuckles, “I know, I just wanted to see you read this one.”  
It’s now that she notices that he’s nervous. His voice sounds weird and his hand that isn’t holding the letter is buried in his pocket. “Okay.” She carefully plucks the letter from his hand.

Opening it, she smiles at the familiar handwriting and words that start with each letter. It’s the shortest letter she’s got from him, only three paragraphs long. Tears start falling as she finishes the first paragraph and even though she has a feeling of what’s going to end the letter, she’s still shocked.

“You okay?” He asks, nervous.  
She nods, “Yeah, and yes.” She cries. “Of course, I’ll marry you.”  
The letter falls from her hands when he kisses her, his hands cupping her face as hers bury themselves in his hoodie. Pulling away, he lets out a breathy laugh, tears in the corner of his eyes. “I was shitting my pants watching you read that.”  
Y/N laughs, “I don’t know how you would think I would say anything else.”


End file.
